1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to a video signal processing apparatus having a memory capable of storing video signals of one frame and having a function to freeze an image.
2. Related Background Art
So-called field memories or frame memories capable of storing video signals of one frame have been used recently with various types of general electronic apparatuses. Various techniques for providing video signals with special effects by using memories have been applied to broadcasting electronic apparatuses.
Such special effects have been limited if they are to be provided to general electronic apparatuses because of a limited capacity of a memory and a complicated operation unit.